


Before She Left

by DarkYugiBoy



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkYugiBoy/pseuds/DarkYugiBoy
Summary: What did Rapunzel think growing up, looking out that window?





	Before She Left

Rapunzel slid around the tiled floor, clean as a whistle and just smooth enough to slide in bare-feet. She looked out the window. She’d stared at it so long she didn’t believe it would ever be really real. It was just starting to get to be too long. She’d pictured what was out there a million times. Ruffians, snakes, wild animals she’d seen pictures of and read about… but her mind always went to more pleasant ideas. She thought about the sea and tipping her toe in water – for fun? Rather than having a bath? Oh, she wanted to try it! She was so behind on everything… but no, she told herself. She wanted to think about the warm sun she felt whenever she lent outside the window, or imagine what other people could be there outside in the world… ruffians, she told herself, that’s what was out there and Mother told her this, and she always forgot. But Pascal wasn’t a wild animal. He came from outside of the tower. Imagine how the sun must feel to lie outside in – if it was all over your body! It was where she wanted to be. But it wasn’t who she was. She was in this tower and that was her life. And she was happy in it. It was a life.


End file.
